


Relapse

by newyorkcity_dreaming



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkcity_dreaming/pseuds/newyorkcity_dreaming
Summary: Sometimes, even when things fall apart and relationships break up, people can't help but be drawn back together. Some may call it a relapse, while others know that true love will always find each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Legends of Tomorrow series, or any of the characters that belong to DC, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and the rest of incredible writers. I also do not own rights to any songs that might be listed within the story and I also do not make any profit from this story.

They had been friends since their sophomore year of high school. It was an unconventional friendship but for them, it worked. Sara Lance was the typical popular girl. She was sophomore spring fling queen, cheerleader, head of the drama club and everyone knew she would one day be a star. Leonard Snart, on the other hand, was the guy from the wrong side of the tracks. People said his life was destined to start and end in Central City, and he got used to being told his life would never amount to anything.

It was a school production of _Beauty and the Beast_ that had brought them together. Sara, of course, had been cast in the role of Belle, and Leonard, well, he had been assigned to lighting and props with his friend Mick Rory after the two of them had been caught smoking on school property.

When the lead who was playing the Beast broke his leg, Leonard somehow got thrown into the role, much to his chagrin and Mick’s amusement. As rehearsals progressed, Sara and Leonard became close, closer than anyone could have foreseen. By the time sophomore year was over, it was rare to find one without the other.

Over the course of their junior and senior years, the two had been many different things They’d been best friends, they’d been friends with benefits, they’d dated, and they’d fought more than anyone else, so much that nobody really knew what their story really was.

~

Their first three years of college hadn’t been much different; except the fights had gotten louder and more dangerous. Well, only that one time when Sara threw a knife across her apartment at Leonard. It was a butter knife, and it had broken her favorite lamp. Leonard had laughed and Sara had threatened to throw a steak knife, and they got back together the next day.

When their senior year started the two of them called it quits, for what Mick said was the 200th time.

Sara had been dating Greg for a little over three months when he hit her. She broke it off then and there. Caitlin told her she needed to tell Leonard what had happened, but Sara told her that it wasn’t worth it. Two days later Greg had showed up to class with a black eye and a busted lip and mumbling something about Sara’s fault. She had smiled to herself knowing that while she may not have told Leonard what happened, word had gotten to him somehow.

~

Sara turned up on Leonard’s doorstep that night with a six pack, which she held up as he opened the door. He pulled her inside and she only had enough time to set the beer down before he had her pressed against the wall. Clothes were shed as they moved down the hall and fell into his bed. In the morning she slipped out without waking him.  After all, it was just one night. This wasn't them back together, it was just one night.

~

The next time Sara saw Leonard they were at a club; he was at the bar and she was on the dance floor. She was dancing in a crowd, grinding against girls and guys alike. She could tell he was watching her so she excused herself and headed for the bathroom. She waited in the hall knowing he had followed her.  
She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. Teeth clashed together before she slipped her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his. His hand were in her hair, tugging with just enough pressure that she moaned softly and then tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, causing him to let out a groan. "You better not be going home with anyone from the dance floor."  
  
"Are you offering your services tonight, Len?" she said breathlessly.   
  
He pulled her out of the back door and hailed a cab before asking, "Your place or mine?" 

~

The library was quiet, only a few people scattered about. There was soft music playing somewhere and the clicking of keys on a keyboard, but they didn't bother Sara. She was studying for her final exam, or at least she was trying to. Leonard was sitting at the other end of the  table tapping his pen to some unknown beat, probably in his own head. Sara tried to focus but the tapping continued.  
  
"Would you stop it!" she hissed at him.  
  
"Come here and make me," he shot back with a smirk.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You wish, but it's not happening again."  
  
She went back to her work, ignoring the fact that Len's words had made her want nothing more than to do exactly what he suggested.  
  
Getting up, she went in search of a book in the back of the library. Finding what she was looking for she pulled it out and flicked it open.

She had been reading for a minute or two when a pair of arms snaked around her waist and she felt lips pressed against the column of her neck.  
  
Sara sighed and leaned back against Leonard as the book dropped to the floor.   
  
Leonard's hands traveled up from her waist and Sara turned around in his arms. She pulled him into a kiss by the front of the jacket he was wearing.   
  
"I thought we weren't doing this again," he mumbled against her lips.   
  
"Last time, I swear," she said as his lips traveled along her jaw.   
  
She felt his hands move to the button on her jeans and she stopped his hands with her own.   
  
"We can't do this here," she said.   
  
"Says who?"   
  
His words registered but Sara couldn't come up with an answer, so instead she pressed her lips to his and reached for his belt. If they got caught there'd be hell to pay but all she knew in that moment was that she wanted him.

~

The college ball was the last thing Sara had wanted to attend, but one of her professors had made it a mandatory event, so here she was, all dolled up in a dress Caitlin had picked out. It was stunning, really; black and gold highlighting the color of her hair perfectly. Her hair, curled and pinned to one side over her shoulder was a creation from Felicity, who was currently dancing with Oliver in the middle of the room close to Caitlin and Mick.  
  
Sara could have been there too, but instead she was standing against a column in the ballroom just observing the crowd. She could feel him watching her from across the dance floor and as her eyes met his, she couldn't help the smile that appeared.   
  
He made his way across the room to her and took her hand, silently leading her onto the dance floor as the band started a slow song.   
  
"You look gorgeous," he whispered as they moved as one around the floor.   
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him as her heart pounded so hard in her chest she swore he could probably hear it.   
  
Sure, they'd been having sex on and off for weeks now but this, this dance, this was far more intimate than they had been since the break up.   
  
"I'm still in love with you," she admitted as she leaned her head against his chest.   
  
He didn't know what to do with her confession. It was all he'd wanted her to say for weeks but in that moment all he did was hold her a little tighter and kept dancing.   
  
The song ended and she pulled back and smiled at him. "Thanks Len," Sara said before walking out to the garden.   
  
It wasn't until Mick hit him across the back of the head that he followed her.   
  
"Sara?" he said into the dark, seeing her in the distance.   
  
She turned to look at him from her place in front of the fountain and he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.   
  
The moon came out from behind a cloud and he was struck by just how beautiful she was.   
  
"I love you," he stated simply. "I should have said it back inside, but I think I was just so happy to hear you say it again after all this time that I was lost for words."   
  
He moved toward her as she stepped toward him and then, as if being pulled by a magnetic force, she was back in his arms again.   
  
His arms were around her as he dipped her, kissing her , like something out of a movie.   
  
"I was stupid to let you go," she admitted once she was back on her feet again. "It's never happening again."   
  
"I'll hold you to that Sara," he said.   
  
"Always," she told him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.


End file.
